


isolated balcony

by lilyxxxooo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Isolation, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, danhowell, dramaticlester, phillester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxxxooo/pseuds/lilyxxxooo
Summary: Sun? and mermaid ice cream? This calls for a balcony date.Genre: FluffWarnings: Swearing(you know the drill)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	isolated balcony

Dan sighed, stepping out onto the balcony. The, surprisingly, humid environment only served to excite him, as he had been stuck inside, along with the rest of the world, for a while. They’d been in isolation for over 8 weeks. Phil had dyed his own hair, surprisingly successfully, done the same jigsaw over and over again and baked approximately 5, mediocre, cakes and Dan had played video games for so long that everything in the apartment had morphed into pixelated heaven or some kind of weapon from an epic battle.

“Hey, Phil. Come out here!” Dan shouted, leaning back through the double doors that lead out onto the balcony. Dan sat down in the chair, his legs were bare due to his new favourite fashion trend, shorts (not that Dan would admit this to the fans) and the heat was welcoming on his skin.

“Bloody hell, it’s boiling out here,” Phil exclaimed as he stepped out holding two cones.

“What are they?” Dan asked, patting the space beside him. Phil sat down, leaning into Dan’s side.

“Mermaid cornettos,” Phil shrugged, handing one to Dan. “They were the most exciting thing on the Tesco website so I couldn’t not get them.”

Dan shook his head, smiling fondly at Phil. They both unwrapped the cornettos, Phil holding his out to take a picture for his instagram first.

“Phil, you’re literally becoming a beauty vlogger,” Dan joked, licking at the ice cream. It wasn’t really much different to normal strawberry cornettos, just this time it had plastic-tasting mermaids on top.

“How…underwhelming,” Phil pouted as he bit the mermaid pieces.

“The presentation is good,” Dan reasoned, smirking as Phil glared at him.

“3 out of 5 stars,” he declared, handing Dan his ice cream to hold as he typed up a review.

Once they’d both finished their ice creams, they moved closer together naturally, not even really realising until Phil felt the skin of their uncovered thighs stick together.

“Disgusting,” Phil grimaced, moving his leg away again.

“Rude!” Dan said, moving his hand to tickle along Phil’s skin, skimming his knee so gently and then bringing it back up his thigh. He curved a large hand around it, squeezing.

“Are you trying to turn me on?” Phil teased. “I mean, I knew you were into some weird stuff but, a public kink?”

“You’re a dick,” Dan whined, slapping Phil’s skin and retracting his hand. “The neighbours wish they were that lucky.”

Phil rolled his eyes, leaning his head on Dan’s shoulder.

Balcony dates were fun. They usually talked about nothing in particular, but especially if they were both feeling a bit drowsy from the sun. They’d usually talk about their plants, which were thriving, and compliment how beautiful London was when there was no one shouting in the streets. It was serene and peaceful and they really had learned to appreciate the little moments together ever since their tour and Dan’s long youtube break. Dan would laugh a bit quieter, scared to break the peace, and Phil whispered into his ear rather than said things out loud. It was so domestic and cheesy that if anyone found out, they probably wouldn’t live it down for years.

“Your hair looks nice,” Dan said softly, allowing his hand to pull Phil’s long fringe away from his forehead. “The colour, I mean.”

“Hey! Are you trying to say you don’t like my cube hair?” Phil giggled.

“Look, I know you’re joking but… it reminds me of you in 2009 and it’s incredibly hot. Maybe you can just kiss me like the first time?” Dan grinned, his dimple becoming more prominent as the light caught his face.

Phil tilted his head, his arm sliding around Dans waist, “You want me to kiss you like the first time?”

Dan felt his stomach tingle at the tone of Phil’s voice.

“I was joking. But I’ve changed my mind, yes please,” Dan breathed, his brown eyes studied Phils face. His features were different now, mellowed, but still beautiful. Laugh lines littered around his eyes; Dan looked at them fondly because he had helped put them there. He looked older, more mature and put-together, but still insanely hot in Dans eyes. He was truly beautiful, a masterpiece that just kept giving.

Phil smiled, reaching up to cup Dans jaw with both of his hands. His thumb stroked along his cheek bone, soft and sure. When they’d first kissed, his hands had been shaking. Now though, he felt comfortable and safe. He knew Dan loved him back now, knew he would never push him away or leave him.

Phil leaned forward, his eyes flicking up to Dans for a moment, giving him a soft smile. Their lips meant in a gentle touch, slotting together like two puzzle pieces. Kissing was second nature to them now, coming so easily and naturally. One of Dan’s hands covered Phil’s as the other slipped around his waist. Dan moaned slightly into the kiss, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. It felt like he was 18 again, just a little less vulnerable and a lot happier. Soon, Phil was smiling, too, and they had to pull away to laugh against each other’s mouths. Phil pecked him softly again a few times before moving away to look at him instead.

“I love you.”

Dan grinned, “I know. I love you, too.”

Phil dropped his hands from Dan’s face, instead pulling him closer to his side so they could snuggle up closer together.

“Remember when you said my skin looked nice under the blue sun,” Dan mumbled, turning his head to kiss Phil’s shoulder, hiding a smile against it.

“I couldn’t think of the name of the sky, leave me alone,” Phil laughed.

“I think-“ Dan began, looking up at the sky. “I think I prefer the blue sun.”

Phil smiled softly, his overwhelming love for the man beside him was incomprehensible, “Hm, me too.”

They stayed silent for a while, listening to the birds sing and their own breathing. Dan felt himself almost drift to sleep, his whole body surrounded by warmth.

“Love, maybe we should move inside so we don’t get heat stroke,” Phil mumbled, nudging Dan’s head with his chin.

“I want a proper cuddle,” Dan agreed, standing up and taking Phil’s hand in his own. Dan would never admit it, because he always made jokes about how big his hands were, but he loved how little Phil’s hand felt in his own. How he could cover it and wrap it up. When Phil was sad, or stressed, he just had to take his hand and hold it and Phil wouldn’t feel so alone anymore. Sometimes, after a meet and greet, when Phil’s hand would be shaking so much that he couldn’t hold a bottle of water to his mouth long enough to drink it, Dan could just blanket his hand in his own, and he would settle down soon enough. Dan loved the feeling of protecting Phil for once, like Phil had done for him his whole life.

Dan lead Phil inside, going straight for their bedroom. The room was cool as Dan had been smart and opened the window so it would be easier to sleep. They crawled onto their bed, Dan instantly falling onto Phil’s chest and curling up as much as he could, Phil’s fingers running through his hair as he closed his eyes. Dans decided that, if he had Phil, he could stay isolated forever and still die, the happiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago on tumblr and now im transferring my work over here since i forgot to lol. its based off when phil posted the ig story that time of the mermaid ice cream  
> i hope you enjoy!


End file.
